smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SML User Laughers
SML Nerd Fan: Welcome to SML User Laughers. ???: Hello, I am... SML Nerd Fan: You're not supposed to be out here yet!!! Wait until 2031! ???: Fine. SML Nerd Fan: Anyway, This is where we SML Users post out skits. Post yours in a section with your username. Here is MY first skit. Do not edit other's skits unless you're fixing spelling errors. Keep your skits clean. SML Nerd Fan Badman Movie Problems SML Nerd Fan: Hope everyone is working on an entry. (Everyone shows trees with an N in them) SML Nerd Fan: No, I said entry as in for a contest, NOT N TREE!!! Everyone: Oh... RH: I finished mine. SML Nerd Fan: Hmm, You even used the Poster designs of the characters on it! You WIN!!! Badman: Good job!!! (SML Nerd Fan is shown in bed and wakes up) SML Nerd Fan: Aw, Man! It was all just a dream. Mom: Zach, take out the Trash! SML Nerd Fan: (groans) Yes, mother. Rulebreakers SML Nerd Fan: So RH and Endless released new skits. I would like to see. (Reads the skits) SML Nerd Fan: I guess I forgot to put in in that Fan Characters only rule, But... WHAT'S THIS!!! I CLEARLY SAID, KEEP IT CLEAN! THAT MEANS, NO CURSING!!! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FAMILY SKITS!!! RH & Endless: Sorry, we didn't get the message. ???: Can I co... SML Nerd Fan: NOT YET!!! RH: Who was that? SML Nerd Fan: He's just a Video game character I created. His game is not meant for release until 2031. Endless: Okay, so no curse words in skits right? SML Nerd Fan: Right. Just let me censor the curse word in your skit to keep this issue out of the way. (censors the d word) Endless: Okay then, no more cursing! Waiting SML Nerd Fan: Can't wait for more skits! (2 Days Later) SML Nerd Fan: Still waiting... (40 Years Later) SML Nerd Fan: I'm still waiting... ???: Yeah!!! (75 years later) SML Nerd Fan's grave is shown Sons of the users: We're not gonna make any more skits. (Back to Reality) RH: Nerd Fan? SML Nerd Fan: Gah!!! Work on your skits please. RH: Alright... I Need Artwork SML Nerd Fan: Culdee, could you make some artwork for the Florida Games!? Culdee: I never read it. SML Nerd Fan:��! Next Morning RH: What's wrong buddy? SML Nerd Fan: Culdee hasn't read The Florida Games! and I requested him to do some artwork for it. RH:��! The Next Day SML Nerd Fan and Rh390110478's Graves are shown. To Be Continued SML Nerd Fan: I wonder if any new votes have arrived? No new votes SML Nerd Fan: How am I supposed to continue the story, IF THERE ARE NO NEW VOTES FOR THE CHARACTERS!!! RH: Whoa, Whoa! Take it easy Nerd Fan. SML Nerd Fan: Thanks. Brooklyn Guy: We're waiting to begin. RH: He needs more votes... wait I thought you said no outside characters. SML Nerd Fan: The only characters besides the SFU-exclusive characters allowed here, are the SML characters. RH: Oh. We'll be Right Back SML Nerd Fan: Alright, I got RH to message everyone to vote on my new poll. Let me see what it is at 2 for Chuboomba, 1 for Kamek SML Nerd Fan: Alright, So I guess I'll use Chuboomba first, and then Kamek. Who will be third then? RH: I'm still messaging everyone. Updated SML Nerd Fan: I guess nobody cares, I'll do the animation myself. RH: WHAT!? But, I'm still working on my entry. SML Nerd Fan: Well, I made a second trailer. RH watches it RH: Wow, nice voice for Badman. Rh390110478 Impatient Character Mayhem RH: Ok! Only a matter of time before the new chapters of ANWO come out- Suddenly, Sniffles and the Happy Tree Friends appear. Sniffles: Hey, what about us?! Handy: We were set to appear in "SML Wiki: The Movie"! RH: I know that! I was just about to release it soon! Giggles: That’s what you said three months ago! Toothy: Even Lifty, Shifty and Lumpy got to debut first! Petunia: Why not us?! RH: Look, calm down everyone. I promise you will all get to be introduced- Columbia the Torch Lady and Tristar the Pegasus as well as Joey, AP and Pauline from "Atomic Puppet" appear. Columbia: Um, are we a joke to you? Joey: How come you didn’t invite us to this meeting? Pauline: You released our character art yesterday! What about our roles?! AP: No one rejects me, Captain Atomic! RH: Look, I still need more time to work out your roles- The BFDI characters, "Inanimate Insanity" characters, "Aqua Teen Hunger Force", "The LEGO Movie" and "The Emoji Movie" characters appear. Bubble: Don’t forget us! Pencil: This is something we were waiting for! Firey: Yeah! RH: Look, just give me time- Wyldstyle: We’ve waited long enough! Jailbreak: You give us roles now! RH: Look, I- Shake: We’re waiting! Frylock: We didn’t wait this long for nothing! RH: Ok, you’re starting to freak me out now- Gene: Where’s our roles?! RH: S**t, I’m out of here! RH runs off. Sniffles: He’s getting away! Pauline: After him! The characters chase after RH. Afterwards, RH is shown waking up in bed. RH: Oh, it was a dream! Man, can’t believe I dreamed about fictional characters trying to kill me! ???: Um, where’s our roles? RH: Huh? Fern from "Awful Hospital", Agent Xero and Lacey from "The Modifyers" and Cybersix and Data-7 from "Cybersix" are shown in RH’s bedroom. RH: WHAT THE?!?! Endlesspossibilities 2006 Pokemon Game Wait We See Endless And Izuru Outside a closed GameStop in a long line Izuru: Endless I can’t wait for Pokemon Sword And Shield to come out! Endless: At this point With the Recent News for the game I’m more infuriated than hyped. Plus we been waiting here since November 1st and the game doesn’t come out till the 15th and it freezing at Hell I about a minute from getting hyperthermia Izuru: Well It wasn’t the first time a person got to amputate a person while waiting with me i Endless: What? Culdee: So you guys are here too I was trying to get some Fortnite merchandise but ending up in the ended up in the line and let me tell you these people didn’t clean themselves in months! Izuru: Eh That the norm here Endless: Can we go back to the amputation I have so many questions Izuru: Look the line is clearing up Endless: So my question means d*** to this ok like the norm with a new game ok... The three go to the front to the store Izuru: What there’s nothing! Endless: Hey look there’s a note “Sorry But this just a stench for SML Users Laughers Izuru: OH COME ON! Kidnapped We see blackness Izuru: Gah my head what happened? ???: So you F##KING FINALLY got up ”Kay be glad I didn’t cut your toes off Izuru: Last I remember I was babysitting a kid what happened to him ???: Oh you want to know? Izuru: Yes. ???: Then ??? Takes off the blindfold to reveal Kid 1: Did that answer your question Izuru: What? Where are we why are you doing this! And what time it is Kid 1: We’re in a warehouse. You wouldn’t let me play Sword and Shield. And it’s 12:30 PM Izuru: I’ll ask why 12 PM Kid 1: My mom put a curfew of 2 for me Izuru: Why? Kid 1: Otherwise she’ll take my Games my cards my comics and entire room usually she’ll just lock me in the bathroom and lock pick it for school and dinner Izuru: Why? Kid 1: SHUT THE F##K UP MAN! GIVE ME THE GAME! Izuru: I left it with Endless who’s in North America Kid 1: Oh he’s not getting away! Kid 1 runs off Izuru: This will take a bit to get out of Weird Funeral Endless: Well I didn’t know Dr. Morphine RH: Morpheus Endless: Anywho I didn’t know the doctor that well but I’m still sad over Dr. Morphine death RH: Morpheus! Endless: Yeah we will miss Dr. Morphine RH jumps and beats Endless up RH: IT’S MORPHEUS!!!! RH knock over the casket to drop Morpheus dead body which knock over a candle which starts a fire and burns him Endless: F##k Off! Endless punches RH off and about to punch when Mariofan brings out a admin sword and... Culdee: Endless Endless What We see that was just a thought bubble Culdee: You being called up for some reason Endless: C##p Mario Routine Failure We cut to Mario’s house Mario jumps out of bed and into to his slippers and he gains too much momentum and launch across the room We cut to the hospital Doctor: Mario you’ve broken both of your knee caps I recommend you a wheelchair Mario: Ok than Day 2 The alarm clock goes off and Mario launches out of bed and goes through both floors we Than cut to the window than to the kitchen than outside where we hear numbers being typed in Doctor: Mario you broken both knee caps again! At this rate we well have to amputate your leg alright now don’t do that again ok. Mario: Gotcha Day 3 Mario Alan clock goes off and Mario launches out of bed and opens the windows and falls out of them landing on the ground and screams in pain Doctor: You broke you knee caps again and broke a bone in your chin Mario: Kidding me. Day 4 Mario does the stuff earlier without him sliding and or falling goes to his after doing some flips and landing inside Mario: AH! Mario car crashed. Doctor: Once again Knee Caps broken Mario: This seems to repeat Day 5 Mario gets out of bed into his slippers and puts on his clothes goes downstairs with Jeffy and Rosalina and goes outside Mario: Good luck! Mario jumps into his car and breaks his neck Doctor: Ok you broken your neck and you knee caps again and your gonna have to stay like this for 6 months Mario: For which one Doctor: Both Mario: Ah... Detective AspaltenOof and the case of unjamming Bowser’s printing party We see a sign with “Party at Bowser’s (For real this time) BYOP 1PM-1:15PM World 8 Mushroom Kingdom Castle Over there.” With AshaltenOof next to it AsphaltenOof: This is a wild party We see Azaz,Sunny,Crystal,Masked Menace lll (or something), And a few boos and a water falls over spilling the water next we see Bowser throwing out Babbit and Catstello out Bowser: And stay out AsphaltenOof: Wow why throw old toothpick out Bowser: Can you believe it this is the third time one that tried to bring there own drinks this is a drive party people come on Babbit: But the invitation say BYOB Bowser: That’s a P! BYOP Bowser knocks Babbit away AsphaltenOof: What? Bowser: Bring your own printer Geez! We see Denny pushing a printer to another one Denny: Where do I put this thing Bowser: Thank you someone gets it! The lights shut off and people are saying something before turning back on Crystal: Oh no the printers have been sabotaged Azaz: They look the same to me Crystal: Come On Man the budget low do you think we can actually damage these things more fake smoke more fake smoke! Fake smoke becomes more and more Bowser: Someone Better explain what’s going on AsphaltenOof: Murder! Murder murder... Azaz: Here we go. AsphaltenOof: There’s a printer Persecutor on the loose and I know just who did it Azaz: These reek of drank yep there’s definitely liquid in here AsphaltenOof: It was Denny! Crystal: Uh Denny got impaled We see Crystal was true Denny got stabbed or impales with a knife Desti: Attempted Murder! AsphaltenOof: That’s Preposterous I see through your little ruse but I have to hand it to you was a clever alibi but all the clues point to you Crystal: Yeah he’s bleeding to death can we get a doctor in here or uh.. AsphaltenOof: Let him bleed! You can forget about all those people that were kicked out that the despicable Flower was jealous of Bowsers printer and had to destroy it Azaz: Neither Printers We’re damaged AsphaltenOof puts on glasses AsphaltenOof: Case Closed Sunny: Dude This was assault! We could file some serious charges against this AsphaltenOof: Nope this is property damaged Bowser: My printer was actually already broken I was kinda hoping of stealing someone else’s We cut in a extreme zoom of Denny Denny: GAH! KILL ME! We see Trace reacting to that Trace: WOW that got dark fast Endless: I’m also here Trace: Are you gonna help me Endless: I just like when Bowser says howdy ok! Endless Has Zero F###s We see Endless in Mechablites and Culdee in the air in Metalfell in the rain Endless: Tell me something do you bleed before you answer that just to let you know I don’t give a f##k JK I give so many f##ks it’s in the bag see how many f##s I give Endless throws a paper bag at Metalfell who catches it and opens it Metalfell: It’s empty Lighting flashes Endless: Oh darn guess I’ll just run to the store it’s open till 9 oh no... It’s 9:02 Lighting flashes Metalfell: Enough Of this pettiness your fight is not with me there is a greater threa- Endless: Oh look a vending machine Lighting flashes Endless: And there’s one f##k left Metalfell: Alright your gonna check your pockets and say something like “Oh man I don’t have a dollar so I can’t give a f##k.” So don’t waste your time Endless: But I have a dollar Lighting flashes and Endless types on the vending machine and as the f##k about to go it’s get stuck Endless: Oh no... the f##k got stuck Metalfell: I can’t not even believe you went through all that effort just for this bit I’m out of here! Metalfell flies away We see Izuru pushing a cart with a sticker with “F##ks 1$” Izuru: F##ks for sale! Get your f##ks here for a- Endless: No no he left he’s already gone. Friendship Headlock We see Culdee in his Metalfell suit Metalfell: I’m back. Endless runs to Metalfell Metalfell: Ok hey Endless good to see you aga- Endless puts Metalfell in a headlock Endless: Friendship headlock Metalfell: Endless Your chocking me Endless: Friendship piledriver! Metalfell: No-! Endless piledrive Metalfell to the ground We see Vandel Buster and other users Vandel Buster: Ok so good thing your back Finish Him! Endless: I’m here We see a empty lot Endless: Godd##nit We see GoAnimate Caillou Endless: Well Me and Dark Tari was in those auditions for mortal Kombat might as well test something out GoAnimate Caillou: Yo- Endless slice GAC (not spelling all of it to save time) hands off than cut his lower jaw in half than rip the two piece of said lower jaw off than used them like daggers than stabbed him through the eyes than knock the pieces from GAC go out of his body and him going limp Endless: Endless Wins. Fatally. Flawless victory. Perfect Man: I am a man! Endless: No I am a man! Endless punches through man head to get blue goop Endless: This is the second most disgusting thing I touched and I should go home Combine Harvester We see Endless at home Endless: Let See hun a Link Let See What it is Gah Human Meggy! Gahhh! Izuru: Still not as bad as when he realized that she would stay for a long time We cut to when he realized that Endless: Gah! Ge! Ahhhh! We hear combine Harvester in the background while Endless is having a complete mental breakdown Endless: Sob! Sob! Endless bash his head in his sofa before moving his finger up and down doing noises,sobbing some more,bashing the photo of the redesign with a box,before looking to shoot the photo with his electricity Endless: My brain is trying to escape through my ears! Endless sobs some more,doing more noises,looking about to rip the photo,subs even more,punches the photo,holding his hand to his head and rocking back and forth,punches again Endless: Ow. Endless sobs a bit,punches himself with a left jab than a right jab and then a uppercut,than moves a porchisline bunny up and down Endless: Stupid bunny (sobbing) Endless cradles himself Endless: Gah! Endless shoot out a lighting bolt and than using a plastic sword on his wrists Endless: Why doesn’t this work Endless hits himself with the photo,Endless using his hands to fake a conversation,Trying to get Cloud’s bister sword to his neck,hit himself with a box Endless: Douche mc a##hat go! Endless shoots a slinky Endless: Guess who mr. insanity incarnate now ha ha sob sob sob We see Endless with a camera Endless: This is so deep. Endless: I am a war keu keu keu ka chu! Endless punch something off screen and has Freddy’s finger glove on the hand, than we sees Endless with a weedle instead of the photo Endless: Why am I holding a weedle instead of the photo gah! Endless hit himself with photo while mumbling under the sobbing “I despise this.”,than we se him messing around with a toy that looks like a globe and electricity in there, than we see 8 bit version of a pipe and the fire Flower Endless: Why aren’t you working We see Endless having a starring contest with the Weedle,than him cradling it rocking side to side,than Endless dumps a bag of balls on him before letting bag go and going on him,next we see acting drunk with the Iron man mask Endless: I am Iron man. We Endless with shade mask before taking it off Endless: What The H##l was that We see him with the weedle again Endless: I will win this starring contest! Endless repeats the mentioned before all of them Endless: AHHHHHHH! AHHHHH! Endless hit himself with the box Endless: Oh god I’m blind. Endless is seen with a pikachu plush doing a staring contest Endless: It’s not even in my hand but I can still see it! Endless hit himself with the box,we cut to Endless with the pikachu Endless: Tell me your secrets We Endless with a bag of balls on his head with him crying We see Endless with a pikachu Plush different from the previous with him speaking while still sobbing Endless: Izuru? Izuru! We need to get out of here We see Endless lost grip on the Plush and drops it Endless: IZURU! Endless turn to the other pikachu plush Endless: You did this! Endless sobs some more,we see Endless with a grover puppet Endless: Ypu wanna watch videos! Endless turn the puppet to the camera,Endless hits himself with the box,we see Endless with a liquor bottle Endless: Why isn’t there more?! We see Endless in a Vandel Buster Mask and the Grover puppet in Vandel Buster ll Mask Endless: No Buster 2 I’m your father. We see Endless with a shirt saying “Inverted Endless is better” Endless: Know What I’m giving in Inverted Endless for the win. We see Endless with an Infinity gauntlet piggy bank Endless: Why aren’t you real and not a piggy bank And lastly We see Endless grabbing Pokémon plushies before momentarily stopping after smelling the Ghastly plush to say this normal Endless: Oh lavender Izuru: Yeah That was a lot of balls to pick up but now Endless is asleep Endless: No I can’t be king I’ll end up behind a TGI Friday’s without my kidneys with a hobo as a bodyguard after shooting the place up while high Izuru: Yeah He’s insane Endless Earns The Fanon Hero Badge Endless: Doo Doo Huh a reply from Culdee in this forum eh should reply, Endless press post Endless: And now to go back to my user profile and star at it for the next hour Endless did just that except Endless: Huh I got the Fanon Hero Badge.............................................................................................! We cut to the middle of the universe Shaggy: It no use Nice Guy I beyond my 100% So surrender or you will face my true power! Nice Guy: Why? Shaggy: Wel- The two gets engulfed by an explosion and incarnated Endless: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! F##K YEAAAAAAH! I GOT THE F##KING BADGE AFTER WASTING A YEAR OF MY NONEXISTENT SOCIAL LIFE!!!!!!!! Oh c##p I blew up the universe Well time to fix this I hate when this happens A second later Endless: There we go now to celebrate by muring the people I despise in the most brutal ways as possible Yay! RH earns the Fanon Hero Badge RH: Ok let see 365 days challenge Culdee: Your really gonna do it RH: Yes I am Day 2 RH puts a released short from the SML Wiki On here RH: Ok day 2 Day 17 RH rushes inside and releases a chapter for a story RH: Phew nearly ended my chances Day 35 RH with baggy eyes edits his user page RH: There hooray... Day 65 RH: Just 300 days to go Day 100 Rh: About 1/3 done Day 165 Rh: Almost There. Day 200 RH: Yeah I’d unlocked a achievement. Day 300 Rh: So close! Day 364 RH: Snooze. Day 365 We see a party Tari: Yay! Endless: This is fun but where is the hell is Culdee Meggy: Getting something I presume We see Culdee falling backwards from the ladder going in the party Endless: Everybody run and have your cameras out when he falls! Culdee hits a cake which hits a tapestry and the lit candles sit it on fire spreading throughout the room Endless: Everybody go out through the fire escape Parappa: It’s on fire! PJ Berri: Oh the irony Endless: Everybody scream as your oncoming death arrives! All: AHHH! We RH trembling RH: Edi-pthe! RH goes to his user page and change something before everything stopping near to a halt RH: Huh trouble. RH quickly grabs a fire extinguisher and put out the fire and gets the group outside before going away and time resumes Endless: We all going to die! Wait I don’t smell smoke Meggy: Huh we’re saved but by who Culdee: All I saw was a yellow blur. Endless: So a yellow Bird saved us! Culdee: No. Mariofan gets the Fanon Hero Badge Mariofan: And this again. Endless I already told you this 3 times! Ugh changing and there. Now to get some work done on... Huh I got the Fanon Hero Badge nice Should probably celebrate that 1 Day later We see 3 Users in Jail Mariofan: RH can you do me a favor RH: Yes? Mariofan: Remind me never to let Endless host a party again RH: Yeah Endless: What it was fun Mariofan: You ran over three children,did hit and runs on multiple characters, and crashed into a wall after damaging Sportsters when stealing the car. Endless: Fine when’s Culdee coming with the bail money Mariofan: Next week All: Yay.... Drafted General: Hello you been drafted Endlesspossibilities Endless: Call me Endless also would you step in the apartment General: Why? Endless: You don’t exactly want me to escape and I need to do a few things before leaving General: Valid Point sir. General goes inside and follows Endless to a darkly lit room Endless: So General Why did you draft me General: I’m looking for people for the next world war. Endless: Tell how many do you need General: All we can get. Endless: And Tell do you know what’s my criminal record. General: N-No. Endless: You’d hesitated there sir but why General: Well I- You se- Endless: I think you know what’s my criminal record is don’t lie or else you become of them. General: *Gulp* W-Who’s them? Endless: Oh there at least 6 feet down for each of them I just know that General: What’s your point! Endless: My point well we get to that another question how was those property damage and deaths caused by? General: You and your explosions Endless: And Tell me do I have a short fuse...? General: Do I hav-ve to answer t-t-th-That? Endless: If you want to leave here not as ash. General: I g-guess a bit Endless: And Tell do you think some of the soldiers won’t tear into me including the Sargent General: N-no. Endless: Your trembling but for what General: Is that rhetorical? Endless: Sure I already know I just want to hear it from you. Why are you trembling?! General: Because of you! Endless: Hehehe as I thought and do you think I will kill more of our soldiers than the enemy’s soldiers from my short temper General:……... Endless: What got cold feet you can either answer or remain silent forever General:...... Endless: If you don’t decide Than I will you got a count of ten General:... Endless: ten... nine General:.... Endless: Eight seven General:……… Endless: Six Five... General:…...……......… Endless: Four Three Two. General:..................... Endless: Last Chance. Nothing. ON- General: Y-Y-Yes I think so. Endless: Good. You can leave General: Got It... The General leaves trembling and than Endless turns the light on Endless: Ok than Izuru you can come out now Izuru pops out of a drawer Izuru: Good It was getting stuffy in there he’s gone right Endless: He’s gone in more ways than one... CuldeeFell13 Story time (It shows the map of Pensacola) Culdee: (Narrating) Pensacola. A pleasant place, where people can relax and go on with their normal lives. However, not everything in Pensacola is peaceful. You see, there is one place that people do not DARE to go to! And that would be.... The library. (It cuts to Culdee's room) Culdee: Okay! Here is why people hate the library! One, they only have ONE book in stock! And TWO, the only people that serve us are stupid and ungreatful imbeciles! Kid 1: What did you say about us? Culdee: GAH! Oh hey hey hey guys. Arn't you supposed to be in... school? Kid 2: We don't start till tuesday. We want story time, right... now... Culdee: Pfttt. Story time. You always want story time. Let me go get a book. (While Culdee is looking for a book, a kid picks up a book called "Robot Invasion Part II") Kid 3: Wait a sec, what's "Robot Invasion Part II"? (Culdee gets scared and takes the book) Culdee: Oh it's nothing it's nothing... Go back to school. Kid 1: Read. the. story. Culdee: Well I certainly will not! It's too long! It has 40 whole chapters in this thing! (Kid 1 points a gun at him) Culdee: GAH! Okay um today's story is Robot Invasion Part II created by CARDGRAIN STUDIOS and. Wait. Where did it go? (Culdee sees the book disapeered) Kid 1: If you don't get that book in 5 seconds you won't see your next christmas. (Culdee finds the book and picks it up) Culdee: Okay here it is! I found it! Not like you were much help anyways. Kid 1: Read... the story. Culdee: ALright alright! *reading* Chapter One! Lack of ideas (It starts off at Culdee's house) Culdee: Alright! Just finished Chapter 10 of Robot Invasion: Part II! Now all I need to do is just come up with an idea for the next chapter! Ooh I know! How about Little Baby goes missing and a search party begins! Nah that has nothing to do with the story. How about uh... uhhhhh. (A few hours later. Rh, Endless and MarioFan are seen walking down the street) Rh: I'm excited for the next chapter of RIPII! MarioFan: Yeah! Even though I won't read it until after 7 chapters, i'm hyped! Endless: I wonder how Culdee's doing? Rh: Well let's go check! (The three walk up to Culdee's house and knock on the door) Rh: Culdee? (Rh opens the door) Rh: You in here buddy? (The three walk into Culdee's room. They see Culdee is writing on paper and throwing them away repeatitly) MarioFan: C-culdee? (Rh walks up to him. He taps him on the shoulder) Culdee: HEY RH YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Rh: Uhh are you okay? Culdee: I'm fine! It's all fine! Everythings all FINE! MarioFan: I think we need to take him to a doctor! (It cuts to Culdee at a doctor) Doctor: I see now. Endless: What is it Doc? Doctor: Appearantly your friend has run out of ideas! Rh: Oh god! MarioFan: How long will it last! Doctor: Just give him some time to think and he'll be alright! Culdee: YOU GOT ANY IDEAS DOC- (The doctor presses a button that makes Culdee sleep) Culdee: I need... ideas... (Culdee falls asleep) Endless: This has been creepy.